Strawberry Kiss
by LondonLovesTea
Summary: L never expected this to happen, someone in his life that he couldn't bare to live without, he had never figured her out, no one ever could. Chi didn't expect for this to happen either... to fall in love with the worlds greatest detective, no one did. But somehow in someway they found each other just to be ripped apart again... L/OC, LxOC, L x OC


It was a normal night for me like away on a Saturday, studying for the entrance exams for To-Oh University, I was only 20 and I have already graduated from 4 years of MIT back in the US, I had a Master's in Criminology I had a majors in, art, sociology, and anthropology, along with a major in advanced phycology and another one in Physics, all kinds of physics. I had a few Minors in engineering, and back route hacking. I spoke 8 different languages and was a child musical and educational prodigy, let's just say I'm proud of myself. Although I had all my majors and minors even my major, I still wanted to learn more. I was almost done and then I was 98.7% sure I would ace the test. Aaaaaaaand done, I closed my text books and my notes then put them away. I grabbed my IPod and headphones and went down to the basement, where my drums were. I sat on my stool and turned on A Favor Fouse Atlantic by Coheed and Cambria and played the drums along with it. When it was over Misery Business by Paramore came on, I played it with all my heart and soul. I played music to get out emotion that I couldn't show anywhere else except studying, and I admit drumming felt good. I sang along while I played. Due to all my drumming I had acquired a habit for finger drumming on everything, my teachers got annoyed I know but never said anything about it. Probably because I am one of the top students. When I hit my last beat I turned off my music and got up from the stool and put my drumsticks in my back pocket. Then I went upstairs and went to bed, still in jeans and a tank top. *beep*beep*beep*beep*beep*beep*beep*beep*beep*be- SLAM! I slammed my fist into my annoying alarm clock and rolled out of bed. Then I hopped in the shower and took it quick, dried my hair and did my make-up light. I got dressed in my usual clothes, my dark red tank top with my short grey vest, black skinny jeans and sneakers. I grabbed my gray hobo bag and keys to my Vespa and wallet, grabbing my usual Soda in a plastic small cup with a blue bendy straw, I left to the Station. I got to the Police Station for the Kanto region of Japan, then I went up to my office, or cubical for that matter. I was a solo investigator I technically didn't work for anyone but I had a lot of clients. I passed Chief Yagami on the way, when he almost spilled my soda. "Whoa, sorry Chi. Good morning by the way, how are you?" He asked giving me a fatherly smile. "I'm good Mr. Yagami, busy as always I was up all last night studying for the To-Oh entrance exams again. How have you been?" I replied taking a sip of my soda. "I've been alright but we've got an issue, we're having a meeting and since you are one of our best, I want you to be there. Come on I was heading there now." Yay no cubical for me, he started walking and I had to jog a bit to catch up taking small sips of my soda as we walked to his car and he drove along with another rookie in his car while I drove my Vespa, his name was Matsuda and wouldn't stop hitting on me, and I swear one of these days I'm literally going to hit him… We got there and got out and walked into the place, my long black hair swishing behind me. Chief had to go take an urgent call so we went in without him. We walked in and sat down in our seats, of course I put my feet up on my desk and put my hair up into a neat bun leaving a couple strands hanging out, especially this one stupid hair that loves sticking in front of my face, and it wouldn't go away, even with hairspray. Ughhh. I sipped on my soda while going on my phone playing a hacking game, I got first as always. Then the meeting started. "There have been 52 deaths that we're aware of, and that's just in the past week." Someone said. "Every single one of them involved a heart attack…" another person said. "They were all criminals being held in prison or being wanted by the police for outstanding crimes, and I think it's safe to say that there are other criminals whose deaths are unaccounted for" "In which case, the death toll could be over one hundred." After that one sentence people started mumbling incoherent things that I really didn't care about. It seemed like the heart attacks weren't just a coincidence, it was most likely a murderer but I'm not sure how they did it. Chief Yagami came in and sat down on the other side of me. "Uh, Morning chief they started the meeting without you." "It's alright Matsuda, I had to take an urgent call back at HQ." Chief Yagami said, then another person who I didn't know spoke up. "At any rate, these were criminals who were probably facing execution sooner or later anyways, perhaps-" "Why should it matter whether it's a criminal or someone innocent, last time I checked, murder was still murder!" another guy exclaimed. "It's still too early to consider these a homicide." "Then how did all these people have heart attacks all at the same time!? That's not coincidence! It's Murder!" "You think it's possible to simultaneously kill all these people in different locations?" "Were trying to treat this as an elaborate murder plot that's been carried out by a large organization!" "If it is a large organization I'm sure I'm not alone in suspecting the FBI or CIA" ok I had enough. I closed my eyes then stated my argument with these prick heads. "The CIA wouldn't do anything of the sort, if it was a large organization they would be caught a lot more easily, to be quite honest I think it was a single person, with a rather large IQ and intelligence, someone who would plan out their movements carefully." I said still keeping my eyes closed. "That's right! The CIA would have nothing to do with this!" "Now, now, this isn't a time to be joking around we need to confirm that these were in fact homicides and not coincidences." "How? Autopsies results show that in all of these cases died of a sudden heart attack. And who might you be Mrs..?" "Chi, everyone calls me Chi." I said looking at him. "It's true that these were heart attacks and its humanly impossible to suddenly kill people with heart attacks, but do you really believe that all of the cases could have just been a coincidence? I think not, but that's just me." "In any case investigating these series of heart attacks is pointless. I don't see what else we could learn." "Absolutely, if these people might have been shot or stabbed at least we'd have something to go off of." "In that case, we'll have no choice but to bring in L." That sentence made my sentence look like a joke. L… I have worked with him once before, but I haven't heard from him since then. He was amazing, but even so, he still called me smart for my young age when I worked with him when I was 18 and I was barely getting my Master's in Criminology and Major in Phycology when he called me in, from my local job at the police station as a minor private investigator. I moved up from then. "Uhh chief, what's this L?" Matsuda asked looking behind me to chief. "That's right I forgot your new here. We don't know L's real name or whereabouts, in fact we still don't even know what he looks like. However, he's managed to solve every case he's ever taken on. And he's tackled some of the biggest mysteries the world has ever known. He hides in the shadows like Chi, but he's the best of the best. A last resort, our trump card if you will." Chief said. "L only takes case's he wants to, sir." I said taking a sip of my favorite soda, which was just plain old coke, with cherry juice in it. "I heard this L is extremely arrogant and like Chi said he only takes on cases he wants to." "That's exactly right! Besides we don't even know how to contact him!" "L, is already on the move…" a voice I remember said. I opened my eyes and I saw him, he walked across the main floor with a briefcase and that old coat and hat. "Gentlemen, and Chi." I waved back, "L has already begun his investigation on these incidents." "Watari?" someone mumbled… "Huh who's that?" Matsuda asked. "He's the only known person who can contact L, nobody knows his true identity either." Chief Yagami finished off. "Please be silent, L would now like to address the delegates." Watari opened a laptop with the familiar L on it. Then stood behind it, like a soldier waiting for orders. "Greetings to all of you at the ICPO. I, am L…" the L got pasted up on the big screen so I just closed my eyes taking in the familiar sound of the altered voice. "The difficulty of this case, lies in its unprecedented scoop, and make no mistake were witnessing an atrocious act of murder. One that is un-forgivable. This case cannot be solved, without the full corporation of the ICPO and, that is all the police organizations throughout the world. You need to make the decision to fully support the investigation at this meeting. Also I require additional corporation from Japan's National Police agency, and I will also be needing special help on this from Chi in the back." He said making me almost fall out of my seat, and I swore I almost heard him chuckle. Matsuda and Chief stood up in shock. "What?" Matsuda asked confused. "Why Japan in particular?" "Because, Chief, whenever a guilty party is an individual, or a group, there's a very likely case that their Japanese, and even if they're not we can be sure their hiding in Japan." I said for L, I used to finish his sentences. It was creepy. "What is all this based on Chi?" Yagami asked looking to me. Then L started my sentence. "Why Japan you ask? I think I'll be able to provide you with proof of that after I directly confront the culprit." What? L's going to go public? "Like a direct confrontation?" Yagami said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "At any rate, I would like to set up headquarters in Japan. That is all." L said, before the screen went black. "L has personal instructions for the ICPO and Japan Police Agency once we get your approvals." Watari said calmly. "All in favor of approving of L's plan raise their hand." Someone said, and I raised my hand and I swear I saw Watari look at me in particular. Almost all of the people raised their hands. "Then you have our full corporation Watari. Now what's the plan?" Time Skip Once the plan had been delivered, everyone left, I was the last one here besides Watari who was standing behind the laptop, and I was packing up my bag, when I heard Watari clear his throat, which made my gaze snap over to him as I slung my bag on my shoulder. "Miss. Chi, have a seat up front if you please." Watari said, I grabbed what was left of my soda and headed down to one of the seats in the front then put my bag down and put my feet up on the desk. I heard Watari let out a soft chuckle. "Still haven't changed my dear… How have you been?" he asked me. "I've been alright, the gun shot was healed long ago, almost forgot about it as of lately." Lie. I remembered getting shot like it was yesterday, it still gave me the chills. "How have you two been?" "Alright, but L wanted to talk to you personally, so I shall go while you two talk." Watari said as he pulled open the laptop again and put the computer in front of me. "Good bye Chi." I waved to Watari then turned my head back to the screen, the L showed up again and L started to talk. "Hello Chi." He said. "Good evening L, it's been a while." I said crossing my arms. "Indeed it has, how have you been?" "I've been alright, how about you?" "Very well, thank you. I wanted to ask you something, Chi. Actually a couple of questions if you don't mind." He said "Go right ahead, L." "Right…. Well, I wanted to ask you, what's your real name?" He asked sounding just a touch nervous. "How do I know you're not Kira…?" I asked suspiciously. "Because you've worked with me before, Chi…" The way he said my nickname, gave me chivers. Yes I said chivers, chills and shivers in one. "It's… Sasami Kuruma." I said while closing my eyes. "Huh pretty name…" He mumbled, I blushed but pretended not to hear it. "Was that all or…." I said about to get up. "No wait…." He said, and I sat back down. "I wanted to ask if we could talk after everyone went home…" he said, and I think I could imagine him blushing. But then again, I was too. "I-I guess…. I'll hear from you after the broadcast then…" I said trying to get up again. "Wait one more…" he said and I just looked at the screen as I gathered all my stuff. "What is it?" "Why did you take that bullet for me?" he asked, he asked the one question I avoided for the longest time. I sighed heavily. "Because, you were worth saving… Ja-ne L…" I said leaving with only the light of the small laptop screen glowing in the distance. Then I headed over to the station to grab my Vespa and head over to the news station. We were waiting at the Police HQ for the broadcast, we had done everything L had asked of us, now were just waiting till they aired, I nervously kept biting on my straw in my cup while we waited. Why did L wanted to talk to me? Did he feel sorry I took the shot for him and wants to try to get the guilt off his shoulders? That was probably it. I got a message from my phone scaring me out of my thoughts, I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and checked it, and it was one of my site sources. Kira, it comes from the English word killer. Websites like these were popping up everywhere now, and people were following a murderer. To be honest it sickened me. It was like supporting Hitler… This Kira was probably a guy, I don't think a girl could do this much without feeling guilt, or could be this heartless. "We'd like to apologize for the interruption, as of now were bringing you a live worldwide broad cast from Interpol ICPO." "We now take you live to the ICPO" The announcement brought me out of my thoughts as my gaze switched towards the TV screen, Lind. L. Taylor came on the screen. "I had up an international police task force which includes all member nations. I am Lind L Taylor, otherwise known as L." "So this is how it all begins." Yagami said to no one. "But sir, I don't get it he's never actually shown his face before right? Why would he choose to do it now?" Matsuda asked him. "It must mean L's serious about this." Yagami said taking a small glance at him. I was sitting in the back with my feet up on the desk, soda in my hand laying on my stomach. "L we followed every single one of your orders now it's time to prove what you said to the ICPO…" he mumbled but I caught it and raised an eye brow but I didn't question it, I just turned my head towards the TV again. "Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer, I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible for this are brought to justice. Kira I will hunt you down, I will find you. Kira, I've got a pretty good idea of what your motivation, and I can guess what you hope to achieve, however. What you're doing right now is evil…." And after a good 4 minutes after that Lind, grabbed his chest and started to have a small spasm then he was dead… Ohh my god, whoever this Kira is. He can kill without being there or here. Lind was moved out of the studio by the security there, then the trademark L appeared on the screen. L made a gasping noise, "I had to test this just in case but I never thought it would happen. Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it, if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me Kira, if you did indeed kill Lind L Taylor the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me…." He said, his tone completely calm and collected. "The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard of him on TV or the internet it appears that not even you have access to information about these types of criminals. But I assure you, L is real, I do exist. Now try to kill me!" he exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing you idiot!" I said to myself. Was he trying to get himself killed? Baka! "What's wrong hurry up!? Come on right now! Kill me!" He exclaimed, mumblings when on through the office about him being an idiot and trying to get himself killed like I had just said. "What's the matter can't you do it? Well Kira, it seems as if you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor, I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you but it looks like that will no longer be necessary, I now know where you are. The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident but in all actuality the first of your victims was a suspect in Shinjuku of all the criminals died of heart attacks this one's crime was by far the least serious furthermore his crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used the information to deduce this, you are in Japan, and your first victim was little more than an experiment. Which means you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first, because of its large population, and luckily we found you. To be completely honest with you I never expected that things would go this well, but it won't be long before I am able to sentence you to death." "L has certainly lived up to his reputation." Matsuda said breathlessly, I thought he was going to swoon "Mhmm he proved that Kira exists and that the deaths were murders, and that he is here in Japan." Yagami said. "Naturally I'm very interested to know how you're able to commit these murders without being present, but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you." He said, "Let's meet again soon, Kira." Then the broadcast went into white screen. "And so the games begin." I said to myself. _ Oh my goodness i actually posted this! Yes i did, i am so sorry ive been away for SO long i have been doing a bunch of stuff and haven't gotten around to it, but in any case i will be updating my previous stories very soon! Thank you everyone for the views, reviews and follows it means ALOT to me! Thank you! 


End file.
